


Doctor Who-Interlude

by 123z



Series: Doctor Who [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Quiet time alone





	Doctor Who-Interlude

It occurred to her how strange it seemed that the Tardis was bigger on the inside, yet the personal rooms were pokey and cramped.

Another adventure had ended and the exhausted brunette had enjoyed a well earned hot shower.  
Now she laid on top on her single cot, completely naked, and stretched out.

She rolled on the soft blankets with her tired eyes closed and welcomed the feel of the warm fabric.

Her hips shifted and she rubbed her back and rump slightly, her legs closed tightly.  
The blanket became folded beneath her and gathered in the V of her loins.  
She brought her hands to her breasts and smiled as she felt them, still firm and pliant.  
Her fingers trapped her nipples between thumb and index finger, and they very quickly became erect.

Thoughts ran through her head, she recalled her first boyfriend at school and his clumsy adolescent attempts at foreplay, grabbing and pawing her boobs under her blouse.

She moaned gently and moved her right hand down to her slightly rounded belly, then further south to her mons pubis.  
Her knees came up as she bent her legs, the blanket now perfectly placed between her upper thighs.

Growing increasingly horny now, she pinched and rolled one nipple, then the other.  
Her back arched as her pleasure warmed her whole body.  
She remembered Billy, her first real taste of sex.  
It had been an instant like, and for one glorious summer they had made love as easy as they inhaled air, or ate food.

As she kept the one hand on her boob, the other slid inwards to her mound.  
The downy hair felt damp and she noticed a spot on the blanket.  
She put one hand on top of the other, imagining it was Billy with her, helping her to masturbate.

Her midde finger traced out her outer lips, making a circle around the sensitive vulva.  
Her toes clenched as she bit her lower lip in concetration, rubbing and applying more pressure on her puffy quim.

Yes, it felt good, and her moans grew louder which she tried to surpress with pursed lips.  
Without even thinking about it, the aroused brunette reached for a pillow and she sat up and straddled it.  
Her hips began to grind to and fro as she humped it as if it were a man.

Although softer than a male member, the pillow surficed in stimulating her moist pussy and erect clitoris.  
She flipped over onto her stomach and ground her pelvis back and forth.  
Yes, yes, it was wonderful.  
The more she rocked, the more her pussy flowed wetness.

As her climax approached she flung away the pillow and crammed two fingers inside her aching honey pot.  
Her head went back and shook from side to side as her body thrashed on the bed.

Her breathing became ragged, her heart raced, come on, come on.  
She needed release, and quick, but her orgasm eluded her.  
Damn so close, her thumb strummed her clit, felt divine, but still no nearer to the end.

It was then she felt the third hand touch her on her sex.  
She raised her head as one finger delved inside her warm pussy.  
First to the knuckle, then further inside until It was buried up her all the way.

Her legs spread out as she was gloriously frigged with steady and determined thrusts.  
She grabbed bunches of the sheets in her fists, and moved her butt along the bed.  
Her stomach undulated as she welcomed the exquisite attention.

Then she cried out and her mouth opened wide as she came on the greasy finger.  
Hot juices dripped from her convulsing pussy, and her loins experienced a thousand tingles of pleasure.

The finger withdrew with a slippery noise, and her labia stayed parted from the vigorous attention.

She inhaled deeply then spoke softly.

"Thanks, that was nice.  
I don't know what to say, you're all here but I feel lonely at the same time.  
I have needs, like most young women, but I get scared sometimes.  
Do you even understand?"

"I do, brave heart Tegan, brave heart."

And with that, the Doctor excused himself and left the room.


End file.
